


Safety Dance

by tenser



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Rin actually tops, adrenaline rush, thrill-seeker Haru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenser/pseuds/tenser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember that part in ES episode 2 where Haru gets a sparkle in his eye from being pushed up against a vending machine? Yeah, this is about him craving more of that feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety Dance

Rin was honest-to-God just doing homework, minding his own business in the dorm. Now that he was the captain of Samezuka’s swim team, he didn’t have as much time to get his regular schoolwork done. So although it was a Saturday night and everyone else was out, Rin was stuck with the company of algebra problems. Even Nitori had been dragged out by Momotarou to go play board games or something equally time-consuming and supposedly fun. Poor Nitori was going to just _love_ finding out the younger Mikoshiba would be his roommate in a few days. 

With a sigh, Rin dropped the cover of the book shut and leaned back in his chair. At least it was over with. All that was left was English, and that was a breeze. He was already fluent, after all. In fact, he ought to be charging other people to copy from his homework. Not that he was that kind of guy. Running some sort of homework get-rich scheme sounded more like something Nagisa would do.

He picked up his phone, absently swiping through to his new messages. _Mako, Haru, Nagisa, and Rei are all hanging out tonight, aren’t they? I wonder if they went to that barbecue place, dammit._

In all fairness, if he’d missed the message, the results would have been the same. But his eyes caught the simple text sent by Haru forty-five minutes ago, and so he got the joy and privilege of freaking out.

 ** _Coming over._**  

He jumped out of the chair so fast it tumbled over behind him. _How did I miss this? What the hell is Haru thinking, just coming over? Weren’t they all hanging out together?_

His mind scrambled to think what Haru might want. It was getting to be fairly common for them to hang out with each other – completely voluntarily and alone, he might add. It was more than just swimming or jogging too. They’d been to the arcade, shopping, watching a movie that one time, and had a fair amount of sleepovers at Haru’s house. They even _enjoyed_ themselves, and Haru initiated the contact on a regular basis. It was almost like they were dating, except they weren’t. Rin was pretty sure Haru didn’t have sexual interest in anything besides water, so he tried not to read anything into the passing touches and growing familiarity between them. Just having a real friendship after all those years of festering pain was a blessing and all that he could ask for.

Anyway, the message wasn’t that weird, except that this time Haru’s tone seemed a little curt. But what else was new with Haruka Nanase? 

Still, did Haru want to swim? Why now? Did he want to talk about something he couldn’t tell Mako or their other friends? Did something happen? _Dammit,_ w _hy isn’t he hanging out with them like he’s supposed to!_

The room’s telephone ring yanked Rin out of his mile-a-minute thoughts. A disinterested voice on the other side alerted him that he had a guest at the reception desk. He grumbled something into the phone and stalked off to the front lobby, unable to conceal his frown. Or his eagerness.

It was late, and the lobby was empty except for the bored student worker manning it. The light from the desk area illuminated a person standing in the otherwise dim room. Haru’s slim figure cast a solemn shadow. The light caught his cheekbones, but melted away from his sleek black hair and dark blues of his track jacket. He perked up the moment he heard the redhead saunter in.

“Rin." 

“What are you doing here?” Rin scowled, immediately dodging Haru’s painfully attentive gaze by running his hand through his hair in a seemingly casual gesture of annoyance. When he did raise his gaze to meet Haru’s a moment later, the other boy’s sea-blue eyes reflected bright sparkles of barely contained excitement. He brought them to bear on Rin as he walked over.

“I came to see you,” Haru said, as if describing what he was doing somehow included the why of it.

“Yeah, I can see,” Rin said. They were standing at friend distance now – something akin to a polite, safe distance – but given the things that Haru’s presence did to him, there was nothing safe about it. “But why?”

“I want to race you,” Haru stated. 

“Now?!” Rin’s voice was gruffer than he intended. “The pool’s closed, and I don’t want to– Agh, come this way!” He grabbed Haru by the arm and dragged him out of the lobby into the hall. Hopefully out of earshot of the person working the desk.

“I don’t want to break in again,” he explained. “I’m the captain, so I don’t want to keep risking getting caught.”

“Then let’s run,” Haru countered. His irresistible “serious face” was on, and Rin couldn’t help feeling excited by the promise of competition despite the absurdity of the whole situation. He was so stupid.

“You really want to go at it?” Rin smirked. “I guess you came here to feel like losing, huh?”

Haru eyes fixed a competitive glare on him that went straight to Rin’s crotch. He wasn’t expecting any further response, apparently, because no sooner had he succeeded in completely electrifying Rin, then he bent down to tighten his shoelaces.

“Get dressed,” Haru said. “I don’t want to race you in normal clothes.”

“Don’t have to tell me that twice,” Rin smiled toothily. This was getting to be fun. Still weird, but getting Haru riled up was fun. “You gonna come up?”

“No. Hurry and get changed,” Haru replied, now moving to stretches.

Rin made a noise of dismissal and headed up the stairs. What, did Haru think (realize) that he would be a distraction to him while changing? Or did he not want to put himself in the position of being in Rin’s room, just the two of them?

 _He’s just fixated on the damn race,_ Rin thought. _I wonder why._

They did a couple laps outside the dorm first. The spring air was cool and soft, and the night was clear. Above them were hundreds of stars peeking through the light pollution of the city. Slips of pink fluttered on the sakura trees lining the path.

“Let’s race now,” Haru said, slowing near a long, wide sidewalk.

“From here to the other end of the walk,” Rin agreed. 

“And back,” Haru added.

“Sure,” Rin said. “I’ll count down. Ready?”

Haru nodded and took a runner’s starting stance. His smooth, white fingers spread out across the pebbly concrete, and his legs coiled behind him in preparation for a burst of speed. Rin bent over too, stretching his back leg out and bouncing until he’d settled into a position of maximum tension.

“On three. One, two...three!”

The rush of night air was nothing like the splash of diving in, but there was the same acceleration and blurring of the entire world down to just himself, his body, and Haru. They were too evenly matched for Rin to really see him, but he heard a million things that reminded him that his rival was beside him: the pounding of his feet, the rustle of his clothes as his muscles pumped... Rin even imagined he heard the swish of Haru’s hair.

Once they scrambled away from the turning point, the race sped into even higher gear. After the turn was always the part where Haru started to pull ahead in the 100m free, but Rin’s powerful legs staved off his opponent this time and he crossed the line where the sidewalk ended first.

Panting, both boys bent over to catch their breaths. Once Rin could speak, he looked up with a smirk.

“Good race,” he said.

“You won,” Haru said. He didn’t meet Rin’s gaze.

“Best two of three?” Rin hinted. 

Haru raised his head, resolve oh-so-firmly intact. “Yes.”

Rin won the second race by an even larger margin, but Haru refused to give up, and so they ran the third race as well. It ended with the same result, but then Haru kept running past the finish line. Without thinking, Rin dashed after him, struggling to catch up.

“Hey–” he spat out, but couldn’t keep talking. Haru quickly veered off the path, zooming into the dark. The ground underneath them was uneven, and Rin protested again but the other boy just wouldn’t stop running. Soon they were darting around trees, and jumping over ledges.

Running wild like this was exhilarating. Haru was mesmerizing too, leaping over obstacles like a man possessed. His gaze was fixed ahead, not even looking at the ground but at some goal he saw flush with the horizon. He didn’t even hesitate to jump over a hedge that led to a precipitous drop down to a concrete pad filled with benches. In midair, the danger slapped Rin across the face, and at the bottom, he grabbed Haru’s arm and finally jerked him to a stop.

“That’s enough,” Rin panted. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Haru blinked, and stood there gasping. “I won’t.”

“You will!” Rin hissed. “That was a 6-foot drop in the dark. You could have twisted your ankle. You wouldn’t be able to swim.”

Haru looked away, and grunted.

Rin rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” Haru was weird, he should know that by now. He also had blatant disregard for his own personal safety, what with the way he always swam in too-cold water and hadn’t started properly stretching until last year. And there was that time that he’d almost drowned, all those years ago, just to get a scarf. He knew all that, and yet standing back while Haru hurt himself was something Rin couldn’t do.

Rin wiped the snot running from his nose and tamped the wetness leaking from the corners of his eyes. The air seemed extra cool now that they were heated from exertion.

“Let’s go back,” he said.

Haru followed like a silent shadow as they signed into the door and shuffled up the stairs to the room. Rin was acutely aware of his own body at the moment, not just because it was sore and sweaty. He felt like he’d developed a sixth sense just to alert him to the distance between him and Haru. That sixth sense was telling him they were dangerously close.

“You probably want to take a shower–” Rin started. 

“Let’s wrestle,” Haru interrupted.

“Excuse me?!” Rin said after a startled pause.

“I bet you can’t beat me at wrestling,” Haru offered as way of explanation.

“What is with you? Sore loser?” Rin smirked. It was impossible, so impossible to avoid a challenge from Haru. Even though it was weird; after all, they’d never wrestled. Weird that Haru would ask first thing upon entering his room. Or that he’d ask at all. But it wasn’t as if Rin was exhausted by the running. He was in too good of shape for that, and apparently the other swimmer had a lot of energy left to burn as well.

“Yes,” Haru said, which sounded surprisingly honest. The other boy took a fighting stance, and so he matched.

That was how several minutes later Rin found himself pinned uncomfortably to the bare cement floor under the weight of his rival. Haru was breathing heavily, straining with his hips to fix his opponent to the ground, while their clasped arms struggled and scrapped over their heads 

“I’m stronger than you!” Rin growled. There was no way that he, who was taller and heavier, could possibly be losing! And yet he was the one on his back.

“Then prove it,” there was an edge of steel or something in Haru’s voice. It took Rin aback because although the soft voice was familiar it just didn’t sound right.

With a grunt, Rin used his legs to squeeze and flip. It took a lot of force (the other boy was heavy, and struggling), which meant that when Haru fell to the ground, his head bounced with a frightening thud.

“Shit!” Rin loosened his grip immediately and his hand flew to the back of Haru’s head. “Are you okay?!”

He grimaced and squinched his eyes shut, his whole body tensing up. Panicked, Rin felt for blood, finding none. Haru’s fingers joined his.

“You’re a pain,” he mumbled.

Rin let out a sigh of relief. “Good thing you’re literally hard-headed.”

“Shut up,” Haru said, looking away, fingers still testing the back of his head.

“That’s gonna leave a bump. I think we’re done wrestling for today. Hey, get on the bed, it’s softer than just laying there. I’ll get one of my ice packs from the communal freezer, okay?”

When Haru failed to move, Rin couldn’t help brushing a hand over cheek briefly before patting him reassuringly on the chest. Then he slid his hands across Haru’s slick tracksuit and into his armpits. “Arms up.”

Haru let himself be manhandled into a sitting position and then onto the bed. Once he was vertical, Rin took a moment to inspect the back of his head. No blood after all, it turned out. Though he couldn’t help stroking the smooth, dark hair while he was at it. He was just doing that to be comforting. Yeah.

“Gonna get that ice pack now. Lay down,” Rin said.

“Mmnn,” was the response.

When Rin came back, Haru was laying flat on his stomach. He was staring blankly at the desk chair through the eye that wasn’t pressed into the pillow.

“Guess having you already in position makes things easier for me,” Rin said, plopping down on the bed. Haru winced when the ice pack touched the back of his head.

“Cold,” he complained.

“That’s the idea,” Rin said. Then he added, “Maybe it’ll cool that heat you’ve got going tonight.”

Haru stilled.

Rin adjusted the ice pack, waiting for the other to speak. He wasn’t an expert in Haru body language like Makoto, but he was no slouch either. Some things about the guy were actually pretty easy to read if you just calmed down and adjusted to his pace. 

“What is Sousuke?” Haru asked.

“Huh?” It wasn’t the response Rin was expecting, not that he knew what to expect, but definitely not that. _And “what,” not “who”?_

“He’s a friend from Sano Elementary. I thought you guys knew each other,” he said. He wasn’t sure what else to add. It should have been obvious, they all used to compete together. But Rin wondered, selfishly, if maybe Haru had lost all memory of their elementary school days except the painful brands he’d personally burned into his psyche.

They sat in silence for a few minutes after, Rin holding the ice pack against Haru’s head as he laid on his stomach with his limbs slightly spread out.

“Rin.” Haru was the one to break the silence.

“Yeah, what?" 

“Take the ice pack away.”

“Doesn’t hurt anymore? But I should probably hold it on for a few more minutes to numb the area or you’re gonna be hurting soon.”

“No.” Haru said. Rin noticed he was gripping the sheets. “You’re an idiot. 

“How am I an idiot?!”

“It’s not for me. It’s so your hands won’t be cold.”

Rin sighed. “My hands are fine. It’s just a dumb ice pack, I’ve used them a million times, it’s not a big deal.”

“When you touch me,” Haru interrupted.

“...Excuse me?” Rin said.

Haru rolled over, his eyes locking with Rin’s. “I want you to touch me. Now. Or are you afraid? 

The fact that Rin didn’t have a heart attack and die meant that he got to enjoy the massive spike of arousal that shot through his entire body. Maybe it was the adrenaline that kept him from completely dissolving into a pile of want, but Rin actually managed to grin in response.

“You sure? You might pass out,” he teased.

“I won’t,” Haru assured.

For about three seconds, Rin considered what to do. Haru was already on his bed; he was already touching him. Things had been going so well between them, wasn’t this the opening he had been looking for? If he had been waiting for Haru to express interest, well, he just had.

“How do you want me to do this?” Rin said softly, hand sliding over Haru’s hipbone.

“Whatever,” Haru replied.

Rin tch’ed and slid his hand under the track jacket. His fingers skittered across the taut belly, quickly exploring the firm abs that he’d seen so many times. He didn’t need to see to know how sleek and beautiful they were. 

Haru let his hands explore further, wandering a blind expanse under his jacket that extended from the other’s pecs to his sides and even dipped into his belly button. 

“Cold,” Haru complained. 

“Deal with it,” Rin said, although he moved his hands up over the undershirt. 

“You should be hot,” Haru said.

“Hey, I _am_ hot!” Rin whined 

Haru huffed. “You’re an idiot.”

“You already said that,” Rin said. Feeling bold, he squeezed Haru’s nipples through the shirt, earning a twitch.

“You said...you’d heat me up. At the city swim meet. So do it. Like you used to,” Haru explained, officially speaking the longest string of sentences since he’d entered the Samezuka dorms. Rin slid both hands down to rest on the other boy’s hipbones, thumbs entering the crease between leg and abdomen.

“Used to? If it’s my 13-year old self you’re craving, that’s pretty messed up, _Nanase.”_

Haru frowned, but it was softened by the way his neck arched in pleasure at what Rin’s hands were doing. “You were heated when you came back from Australia. You were a pain, but I still liked you.”

What was with the sudden (backhanded) confession? Rin might have been the one running his hands all over another guy’s body, but Haru’s confessional words managed a similar pleasurable massage of his brain, even if they were blunt. 

“I like you too, Haru,” Rin said, leaning down to press his mouth along a vulnerable expanse of neck. Fine black hairs tickled his nose as he nuzzled against the warm flesh.

Because it was making Haru breathy, Rin mouthed his neck more thoroughly, this time licking and nipping, causing the other to squirm and twitch at even at the smallest laps. Curious, he rested his sharp teeth flat against his neck and waited for him to squirm.

Instead, Haru grabbed Rin by the shirt and dragged him down into their first real kiss.

It took several seconds before the crush of their lips registered, it was that shocking. He didn’t know why he hadn’t expected this, he’d certainly fantasized about it a million and a half times, but hadn’t ever given full credence to the notion it would really happen. He figured one of them, probably not Haru, would have the sense not to twist the connection between them. Not to go there. 

But he found their bond, like a river, deepened in the twist, rushing faster. At the slightest of motions, Haru’s mouth opened warm and willingly, much softer than the fist curled around his shirt. The other boy licked at the sharp edges of Rin’s strange teeth and shivered when they invaded his mouth. The further Rin pushed the flat and blades of his teeth, and his tongue, into Haru’s soft, wet mouth, the more needily the other arched up against him. 

Haru snickered, a breathy snort against Rin’s cheek. “You whined.”

Rin blushed furiously. “I did not!”

“I heard it. Was that your first kiss, Rin?”

“Oh fuck you,” Rin said, and he couldn’t tell if he was relieved or peeved that Haru had broken the soft spell of touches and kisses. He shifted his weight to sit up and force some distance between them. That was a mistake.

Haruka Nanase lying in wanton disarray was a beautiful sight. The bellybutton of his streamline abdomen carelessly exposed and his pants slung dangerously low over slim hips was absolutely boner-inducing. He wanted him so bad, and the most dangerous thing was, he knew he could have him.

Rin’s eyes darted to a meaningless corner of his grey blanket. He nervously ran a hand through his hair.

“Do you want to--”

“No,” Haru said. 

His heart sunk in ways that he hadn’t realized were possible. Self-disgust rose up. _What were you thinking, Matsuoka? You thought it was safe to go ahead, didn’t you? Idiot, idiot. Just because he kissed you doesn’t mean he wants to do all the filthy things you’ve been thinking. And he could read it on your face_  

“Don’t ask,” Haru said.

Rin shot a hurt look his way. “You don’t have to rub it in, I heard you the first time.”

But as he rose to go piece himself together in the bathroom, a hand encircled his wrist.

“That’s not it,” Haru frowned. Then his face shifted to wearing _that_ expression, the one he’d shown to an enraged Rin during regionals, when the Iwatobi boy was trying to reveal that he wanted to swim with him. The expression, combined with the fact that he didn’t add “idiot,” dared to shine a single ray of hope into the black cavern of his heart. Haru finished his thought. “Make me. That’s what I want.”

Of all the things that could have been said, probably only “I want to swim butterfly” would have been more shocking. Okay, maybe Haru speaking in an open, coherent manner would be more shocking. But he hadn’t, and so Rin had to parse the terse command he’d been given. He didn’t like it.

“That’s not how it works,” Rin said, crawling back over the other swimmer. “I’m _never_ going to force you. Not even if you think that’s what you want.” He lowered himself to growl the last bit out into Haru’s ears, “But you can prove to me how much you want me.”

That got Haru’s deep blue eyes sparkling.

Desperate hands slid over slightly damp planes of muscles. Shirts were tossed, fingers were tangled in hair. Mouths were mashed and necks suckled. Soon there was nothing left between them except a sheen of sweat, a lot of heavy breathing, and their pants.

Rin leaned his forehead against his partner’s, a question fixed in his gaze. Because, despite everything, he really was serious about not forcing himself on anyone. Although he was being pushed to do all the things he wanted but had kept locked away, he still didn’t trust that Haru wanted to go all the way. Or halfway or whatever. He needed permission to stop, really, or he was going to touch Haru’s cock with his hand and then there wasn’t going to be any safety for him anymore ever.

Haru shifted under him. The bulge in his pants, which Rin had been hyper aware of for some time as it smashed against his hip, explicitly introduced itself to his own clothed erection. He rubbed back before he could even think, responding to his infuriating rival was such a natural reaction. A gasp and nuzzle from the other boy was his reward.

The way Haru’s hands raked over his sides telegraphed his impatience, his longing to be ground against, which was soon indulged. Shortly, their pants became a nuisance and Rin broke contact to sit up and de-pants them both.

“You wore your fucking suit,” Rin said. 

“I wanted to race you,” Haru replied.

“I’m taking it off.” Because it was hard to think of anything in a suit _that way._ Except, well, Haru. But anyway. Why couldn’t he have worn regular underwear for once in his damn life?

“Don’t damage it,” Haru said, brow furrowed.

Rin sneered as he slid his hands up the legs of the black and purple jammers to curl fingers under the waistband. “It’s not like I’m going to take it off with my teeth–”

Haru gave a muffled noise that sounded a lot like a whimper.  

So...he wanted Rin to tear his suit into little tatters? He was really outdoing himself today.

Unfortunately, he had no intention of bodice-ripping or its swimsuit equivalent. Instead, he drew their bodies close and peeled the tight lycra over Haru’s butt to expose his cock.

Looking at it would have been seriously overwhelming, so he closed his eyes tight while he dragged his fingers up its length, engrossing himself in a kiss. The cock twitched at his touch, swollen with blood enough to stand on its own and bob when freed. Rin stroked with more purpose, loving the feeling of the straining flesh against his fingers. He could feel so much even without looking--the weight, the heat, even the soft bulge of veins standing out.

Haru bit at Rin’s mouth, a sharp note of displeasure.

“What?” he grumbled.

“I’m going to come,” Haru stated, like it was a problem. 

It dawned on Rin why exactly he thought that was a problem. Other than of course, this being over way too fast. He smirked.  “Aren’t you the one who wanted to be made to do just that?”

“Not like this,” Haru glared. “Not hot enough.” Haru-speak for it-doesn’t-feel-like-you’re-rewriting-my-rules-for-existence-yet. Fine, he wouldn’t back down.

He climbed over Haru (who had barely changed position the entire time) to spoon behind him. Rin’s still-clothed cock pressed into the crease of the other’s naked cheeks. “Something more like this is what you really want, right?” he whispered into his partner’s ear, which turned a very satisfying pink.

Rin pulled the swimsuit down to mid-thigh to expose the fullness of the glorious ass it had been concealing. As he caressed the mound of that beautifully muscled rear, once again he closed his eyes, letting the sensations speak for their image. It was round and firm, but with satisfying give as he grabbed a fistful of it. He massaged the globes, drinking in the soft, needy gasps the motion elicited. It was only when Haru pressed back insistently that Rin started to shiver himself, need electrifying him. 

As they ground against each other, Rin started murmuring.

“Nn,” he nipped the other’s ear for extra effect. “Hot enough?”

“Mmm,” Haru answered, and the thrill of success was quite warming.

Haru reached down and started palming himself. Rin occasioned a glance, just enough to ensure that, yes, he still about came in his pants every time he saw even its swollen tip. If he kept looking, he was going to come just rubbing like this. While that was pretty fucking lame, he wasn’t sure he could handle much more.

The only other thing that they could do in this position was _that._

He cut himself off from asking permission--Haru had already explicitly stated that as a turn off. But he wasn’t about to just whip his dick out and plunge in. Tentatively, he swirled his fingers under the heft of Haru’s butt until he met the ridged hole. 

Haru twitched and bucked into the touch. Rin circled the delicate skin with two fingers and the other boy gasped in pleasure.

Oh man, he’d really gotten himself into it now. 

It took just a second to lean over to the drawer and pull out the sad single condom and packet of lube he’d kept since Samezuka orientation, but in that moment Haru managed to strip off all of Rin’s remaining clothes.

It made him dumbly happy when the other boy’s eyes zoomed in on his erection. It probably wasn’t lost on this thrill-seeking Haru that Rin was bigger than him in every way. Not a lot bigger, but given that their normal victories were decided by fractions of seconds, every centimeter counted in this case.

Now, in theory, Rin knew exactly how to fuck another guy. He hadn’t studied it obsessively like Rei probably did (and wasn’t that an image, the glasses-wearing perfectionist hard at work studying fucking), but he knew he had all the supplies he needed except a patient partner. Instinct could guide the rest. He settled back in behind Haru, hooking his neck over the other boy’s shoulder to gauge his reactions. He kissed his cheek and then tore the lube pack open. 

Rin placed his slick index finger against the plush pucker of Haru’s ass.

“You sure?” He hesitated.

“Hurry up,” Haru growled in response.

It was easier to work his way inside than he expected, leading to thoughts of _no way, has Haru fingered himself before, fuck_. His top knuckle slid in easily past the second ring of muscle and with a great inner celebration, Rin mentally announced to the world _I am touching inside Haruka Nanase._

The fingering went about as well as expected, Haru clenching with the intrusion of each new finger, then loosening. He wondered, as he often did, what exactly was going through the other boy’s mind while his face held the same expression. In this case that expression was one of heavy arousal, which, you know, made things a lot more pleasant even if still mysterious.

Haru took the fingers well, all things considered, and it was with more confidence than expected that Rin touched his dick to the widened, quivering entrance.

His heart thudded loudly in his ears, and his throat went dry.

Even the minute introduction of his genitalia to someone else’s skin felt more startlingly intimate than anything he’d ever experienced. He slid the head of his cock over the entrance several times, reveling in that feeling and working up the courage to press in. Finally desire to go further took over and he shifted his dick toward penetration. After his first thrust went shallow, failing to go in and wringing a strange noise from his partner, Rin braced his shaft with his hand, and attempted again. 

This time Haru accepted him, the ring of muscle tightening and loosening in rapid succession as he tried to accommodate the intrusion. It was far, far more personal than Rin felt any right to take part in, even if he was the cause of this bodily turmoil.

The tension in the other boy’s neck and back was clear as he tried hard to allow fuller penetration. If there was one thing in the world that always got Rin fired up, it was the idea of Haru working hard, for him. Just like now. Oh God, he wanted to fuck him.

But the head of his cock was trapped between the muscles in Haru’s entrance and he couldn’t press in further without doing damage, so he slid a hand down to stroke the other’s cock. It was like magic and seconds later, the head of his dick slide past the retreating muscles and several inches of his shaft were engulfed. 

Even through the condom, the intense heat stunned him. More than that, the tight soft grip of Haru’s insides were overwhelming. He felt, with incredible detail, the flattening of the ridge of his cock’s head by the pressing, enveloping flesh.

He lost all ability to breath as he slid the rest of his shaft up, and up farther. Each inch was warmly embraced. Once they were fully joined, Rin whined and Haru continued panting, his chest rising and falling as if he’d just finished a race. If the sex act felt weird and intimate to Rin, that had to go doubly so for Haru. Moving could wait until the world slowed down a bit. Meanwhile, he palmed Haru’s cock languidly.

When it started jumping again, he decided it was time they started fucking for real. He drew himself out slowly, the inner cavity protesting until he thrust and it sucked him back in. It was hot and wet inside, and no matter which direction Rin thrust in, it accepted him. His thrusts were shallow, but with the way Haru’s insides clamped down on him, he couldn’t imagine needing much more.

His hand was still smeared with lube (did that stuff ever come off?), allowing him to stroke Haru’s cock faster and faster. The pleasure the other derived from that was obvious, causing his ass to grip tighter and infect Rin with further heat.

“Rin,” Haru called, in a voice so high and light he almost missed it. Rin couldn’t help calling back with his own needy cries.

As if finally freed, his instinct took over and he thrust up in short, regular thrusts. It was nothing like he’d ever done, but it felt right and more important it felt good, and even more importantly Haru was coming undone.

For the first time, the other shifted, onto his stomach. Rin’s cock was nearly wrenched out and he let out a growl of protest. Then Haru spread his legs, letting him know in unmistakable terms that he wanted to be fucked like that.

The angle was a little awkward (Haru was flat against the bed for some reason, cock smashed into the mattress), but he fit himself behind and thrust in. Haru cut filthy picture of need: ass slightly raised and filled with cock, head grinding into the pillow and hands fisting the sheets. He ground down to stimulate his cock as well, still bucking his hips up to be filled over and over. Rin watched mesmerized as the other boy’s movements went erratic, then frantic as he sought more friction. Rin stepped up his game, ramming him harder. 

It wasn’t clear Haru had come until his body went slack. And when it went slack, he became a dead, motionless weight. It was disappointing--Haru like this was not as sexy as him writhing, begging to be split wide. Rin was already close, he’d been ready to come ever since the penetration started, and he took his cock out, ripped off the condom and fucked the familiarity of his hand over the edge. 

Now there were two dirty, spent boys in Rin’s bed.

Still shaking from orgasm, he rubbed Haru’s ass and back to center himself. It was a little damp and Rin was inexplicably drawn to resume their earlier spooning position.

“It’s sore,” Haru said, minutes later.

Rin flushed. “I’m sorry.” He hugged the other boy tighter.

“No, it’s okay. Now I have something to remind me,” Haru replied. An audible smile tinted his words with warmth.

_This guy is so weird. If it was me, I’d be belting the jerk who fucked my ass raw._

“Sorry,” Rin repeated.

He lay with his arms around Haru, heart still thudding in his chest. That guy could really work a number on him.

“Hey, this doesn’t change anything,” he said. “I’ll forget it if you want. There’s something weird with you today so I’m not going to hold you to this.”

“You’re an idiot,” Haru said, grabbing Rin’s hand and kissing it.

He hugged Haru tighter and kissed his cheek.

Yeah, he really was an idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Amberemerald for the beta!


End file.
